


Day 3 - Episode Coda

by Sang_argente



Series: sastiel love week 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sam, you must sleep,” he orders. “You can be useful in the morning.”</p><p>“No! I have to be useful now, always,” Sam babbles quietly, snapping his head up to stare at Castiel pleadingly. “I can be, I know it. I'll find some way. I have to. If I'm not useful, then I'm-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Episode Coda

Think about that episode It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester where two of the most important things happen. Uriel threatens Sam and Castiel admits that he has doubts.

So the next time Castiel appears in the Winchesters’ motel room, he's prepared for Dean's reluctance. What he's not prepared for is Sam's reaction. The other man, just last meeting so awed and impressed with his presence, has turned into a completely different person. A person who flinches under his gaze, who barely nods at his greeting, who mentions something about research and nearly runs out of the motel.

It is disturbing, Castiel thinks to himself, but puts it out of his mind and turns to Dean to tell him of his mission.

Several seals later, however, and nothing has changed. Sam still does his best to avoid Castiel, something the angel finds surprisingly upsetting. He tries to speak with Sam many times, but it isn't until he flies to the Winchesters’ motel room in the middle of the night many weeks later that he gets the chance.

The hunter is slumped over his laptop, dark smudges cradling half-awake hazel eyes. Castiel knows that it is very late, can tell that Dean had been asleep for hours, but Sam continues clicking and typing despite his obvious tiredness. Finally, he can't hold in his curiosity any longer. 

“Sam.”

The heaviness of sleep deprivation keeps Sam from jumping at the abrupt noise. Instead he tilts his head up tiredly, staring at the angel in front of him. He can't even muster up any of the panic that has been rushing through his profane blood since Uriel’s threats.

“Castiel,” Sam greets quietly, eager to keep Dean asleep. “Why are you here so late?”

“I was worried,” Castiel answers honestly.

“About what?”

“You.”

Sam's face pales, washed out by the light from his laptop screen. “I'm fine.”

“You're tired,” Castiel counters. He's become well aware of what a Winchester means when they say fine. 

“I'm not tired,” Sam denies, eyes dropping down to the page he pulled up twenty minutes ago and still hasn't managed to read more than ten words of it. “I'm busy.”

“With what?” Castiel asks, curious and a bit suspicious.

“With being useful,” Sam snaps before paling even more. He curls into himself, refusing to look at Castiel, and whispers. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap.”

Castiel waves away the apology. It's not as if no one has snapped at him before. Dean does it quite frequently and he never has an excuse as good as extreme sleep deprivation.

“Sam, you must sleep,” he orders. “You can be useful in the morning.”

“No! I have to be useful now, always,” Sam babbles quietly, snapping his head up to stare at Castiel pleadingly. “I can be, I know it. I'll find some way. I have to. If I'm not useful, then I'm-”

He cuts himself off, choking the words down as he shakes his head in despair.

“Then you're what, Sam?” Castiel pushes, feeling as if the answers to Sam's behavior are coming.

“Then I'm dead,” Sam whispers tightly, closing his eyes. He continues, unaware of the shock and fury that is bleeding onto the angel's face. “I know I haven't done much lately, haven't helped as much as I could, and I'm sorry. But I'll do better, I will. You don't have to kill me yet. Please.”

“Sam,” Castiel breathes as he steps forward and reaches out to cradle Sam's head to his torso. He runs his fingers through the soft hair, humming. “I would never. Why would you say such things?”

Sam looks up with shining eyes, moisture and some of the previous awe spilling over. “That's what he said. Uriel. He said when I couldn't be useful anymore he'd kill me.”

Barely resisting the urge to growl, Castiel ran his hand down to Sam's jaw, cupping it and forcing the hunter to look at him.

“You listen to me, Sam Winchester. You're not dying until my Father decides, if and when he does. No lowly seraph is going to challenge that,” Castiel promises fiercely.

“How can you be sure?” Sam whispers.

“I will be here to make sure. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> for samspurpletoothbrush on tumblr for sastiel love week


End file.
